sang de vierge
by la.ptite.quebecoise
Summary: Et si seul Ron et Harry avaient reussit a s'echapper lorsque les rafleurs les avaient amenés au manoir si Hermione avait été laissée au main de Scabior? *RECORRIGER* merci kaylokayla :3
1. Chapter 1

**coucou je suis nouvelle comme auteure alors tous les commentaire sont accepté :3**

 **Ma première histoire parle d'un de mes personnages favoris scabior (dans la fic il est un loup garou) je vous dit tous de suite coeur sensible s'abstenir l'histoire risque d'être cru**

bref **enjoy!**

Hermione regardait le plafond du manoir malefoy en priant pour que Bellatrix cesse la torture, quand soudainement quelque chose detournas l'attention que la femme au regard fou avait sur elle.

"Où _a tu trouvé sa_?" dit-elle en se retournant ver Scabior.,"C _'est les prisonnier qui l'avais avec eu_ " ,il n'eut pas le temp de rajouter une parole qu'une corde étais autour de sont cou et le le poussait par terre.

" _MENTEUR elle est a MOI_!" ,tandis que Bella reprenait son trésor elle rajouta,

" _J'ai appris a ne jamais faire confiance au parole d'un rafleur, pour te punir de ton comportement je te laisse le fardeaux qu'est la sang de bourbe les griffondor sont insupportable bonne chance pour la dompté , toi qui n'est qu'une sale bête stupide et indompté"_

Si scabior fut blessé par c'est parole il ne le laissa pas paraitre. Il pris Hermione sur ses épaules musclées et l'amenas chez lui en transplanant , pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus a se faire insulté par une espèce de détraqué mental et puis il avait une sang de bourbe a dompté le plus vite possible pour lui prouvé a cette vielle folle qu'il étais capable de se faire obéir.

 **Asser court mais c'est un peu comme un preview de la suite sa ne dit rien de ce qui va suivre les autres chapitres seront different mais dites-le moi si vous aimez le concept!** :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se réveilla troublée.  
La veille était flou pour elle. Était-elle morte? Ou ce n'était qu'un rêve où elle se réveillerait dans une tente avec les garçons, et en sécurité?  
Lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque tout lui revint : la torture, le défi de Bellatrix ... Par Merlin! Non! le souffle n'est pas... Ses pensées fut soudainement intérrompues par une voix suave

"Content de vous voir réveillée mi Amor! Oh vous sentez si bon, un mélange d'abricots ,de peur et surtout, surtout une ôdeur de pureté".

Scabior dit ce dernier mot avec tant d'animosité dans sa voix qu' Hermione commença à trembler comme une feuille.

"Cette odeur qui rend tous les loups fous, nous avons un certain penchant pour les vierges. Votre sang est à damner! Si délicieux! Juste à y penser je suis tout dur mmhh et votre chair elle ... Mmhh...Est si délectable je pourrais tuer pour en avoir qu'un simple petit morceau... Mais attendez je tue vraiment pour en avoir qu'un simple petit morceau."

Le rire qui suivit cette phrase l'effraya comme jamais rien ne l'avait effrayée avant, mais elle était une gryffondor elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser ce trouduc la démolir ainsi.

" Alors ma chair et mon sang sont délicieux , même si je suis une sang de bourbe comme vous aimez m'appeler ? Parce que j'aimerais savoir si je dois avoir peur de vous avant que je me fasses de faux scénarios cette nuit. Vous savez j'essaie d'éviter les mauvais rêves le plus possible"

Le regard de Scabior était noir, un noir plus sombre que l'enfer et il se mit à califourchon sur Hermione avec une vitesse et une agressivité déconcertante. Il se mit le plus près possible de son visage, et lui dit:

" Tututu ma belle, sache que je n'apprécie guère ce comportement de petite salope prétentieuse , mais c'est tout de même une bonne question, car je ne connais pas la réponse je n'ai jamais goûté la chair et le sang d'un sang de bourbe vierge"

Cette phrase fit regreter amèrement l'affront qu'Hermione avait eu .Elle avala difficilement sa salive et comme elle allait répliquer, Scabior lui arracha le petit doigt avec ses dents. "aarrrghhh", le crie d'Hermione était à glacé le sang. La douleur était si forte qu'elle ne réussit pas à prononcer un seul mot, pourtant les insultes envers Scabior étaient nombreuse dans sa tête à ce moment, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour les prononcées, seul un cri strident sortait de sa bouche. Scabior sortit sans un mot de plus. Hermione sombra alors dans un coma tant la douleur était insupportable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une nuit si dure auparavant.

Elle ne pouvait se coucher sur le dos, car la torture de Scabior la faisait souffrir le martyr. Son ventre criait famine. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis cinq jours maintenant. Lorsqu'elle réussit à s'endormir ,elle se reveilla en pleurant, puisqu'elle avait fait des cauchemars. Avec toujours la meme personne comme acteur principal; Un homme ténèbreux, au regard de biche, aimable et en même temps au regard de satan , aux cheveux en bataille, toujours attachés dans une queue de cheval, avec son éternel ruban noir , sa chemise noir , son veston de cuir noir , ses pantalons sali par les courses dans le bois et avec ses botte d'armée noir, toujours aussi sale que ses pantalons, qui lui répètait des choses plus ignobles les une que les autres. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours ,d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir du soleil et de la lune, que Scabior n'était pas venu la voir. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une manière de la torturer ou peut-être qu'il était occupé dans son rôle de rafleur, mais ce qu'elle savait et qu'elle était sure, c'est qu'il n'avait laissé aucune nourriture puis que la seule qu'elle pouvait boire, était celle de la salle de bain, qui était d'ailleurs très sale. Elle en venait à espèrer voir l'homme qui la torturait entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se foutait de savoir qu'il allait surement la faire souffrir mentalement et physiquement. Elle avait besoin de manger, de soins, de confort et de compagnie. Elle allait devenir folle à force de rester enfermée dans cette pièce sombre et puante.

p.d.v Scabior

Quand il fut convoqué par Voldemort, lui et tous les autres rafleurs, Scabior ne senti aucun stess. Ce n'était pas cet espèce de monstre trop pâle qui lui fesait peur, même qu'il craignait plus la femme au cheveux noir ténèbre à la voix stridente. L'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui lui fesait peur. elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui ,même si elle pensait le contraire, avec un simple regard , il se demandait quand par merlin il reussirait par se faire obéir de la sorte par Hermione. Ses insultes ne semblait pas la blesser. Peut-être devrait-il essayer une autre tactique. Pour l'instant, il allait éloigner ses idées. Le seigneur venait de lui donner une autre mission anti sang de bourbe dans la même forêt où il avait capturé sa prisonnière. Cela allait durer en tout, trois jours. Trois jours sans revoir la jeune captive. Trois jours sans pouvoir la dompter comme il le voulait. Il allait devoir attraper tout ce temps perdu à son retour.


End file.
